culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Lost in France
| Label = RCA Victor | Writer = | Producer = | Chronology = | Last single = "My! My! Honeycomb" (1976) | This single = "Lost in France" (1976) | Next single = "More Than a Lover" (1977) | Misc = }} "Lost in France" is a song recorded by Welsh singer Bonnie Tyler. It was released as a single in September 1976 by RCA Records, written by her producers and songwriters Ronnie Scott and Steve Wolfe. "Lost in France" was Tyler's second single and first chart hit in her career, which featured on her debut album The World Starts Tonight (1977). The lyrics depict Tyler in a daze due to love. The song was praised by critics, though some preferred her follow-up single "More Than a Lover" for its controversial nature. "Lost in France" was a commercial success, certified Silver by the BPI for selling over 250,000 units. It peaked highest at number two in South Africa, and was also a Top 20 hit in a further six countries. Background Bonnie Tyler was spotted by talent scout Roger Bell in The Townsman Club, Swansea, singing the Ike & Tina Turner song "Nutbush City Limits" with her band Imagination in 1975. She was invited to London to record some demo tracks. After months had passed, Tyler received a phone call from RCA Records, offering her a recording contract. "My! My! Honeycomb" was to become her first single, released in April 1976. The song failed to chart, only receiving local airplay in Wales. In response to this, RCA increased their promotional efforts for the release of "Lost in France", arranging for Tyler to fly to a château in France to meet with a large number of journalists. Soon after the song's release, Tyler underwent an operation to remove nodules from her vocal cords. She failed to follow the six-week rest period instructed by her doctor and was left with a permanent, distinct raspy quality. Recording Tyler recorded four demos in London in 1975. "My! My! Honeycomb" was released as her first single with "Got So Used to Loving You" as its B-Side, and "Lost in France" was released with "Baby I Remember You" as its B-Side. David Mackay, Ronnie Scott and Steve Wolfe produced the songs. "Got So Used to Loving You" and "Lost in France" were later chosen to appear on her debut album The World Starts Tonight, which was released in February 1977. Composition "Lost in France" is a country pop song with a length of three minutes and 54 seconds. |title=The World Starts Tonight – Bonnie Tyler|work=Allmusic|publisher=Rovi Corporation|accessdate=13 November 2014}} It is set in common time and has a moderate tempo of 118 beats per minute. It is written in the key of B-flat major and Tyler's vocals span one octave and a semitone, from A3 to B-flat4. Chart performance On the week ending 30 October 1976, "Lost in France" entered the UK Singles Chart weeks after its initial release. Two weeks later, the song reached the Top 40, reaching number twenty-two. "Lost in France" continued to rise until it reached number nine on 27 November, maintaining the position for two weeks. The single gradually dropped following its peak, spending a total of ten weeks on the UK Singles Chart. The single was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for shipments exceeding 250,000 copies. Critical reception The Sydney Morning Herald described the song as the "stand-out track" from The World Starts Tonight, naming it the "most commercial." Record Mirror favoured the follow-up single "More Than a Lover", though agreed "Lost in France" was the more commercial of the two. Live performances Tyler's first television promotion for "Lost in France" took place on Top of the Pops on 4 November 1976. Tyler performed "Lost in France" live in Zaragosa, Spain, in 2005. The performance was recorded and released on Tyler's album Bonnie Tyler Live (2007) and the accompanying DVD Bonnie on Tour (2007). Track listing ; 7" single # "Lost in France" — 4:03 # "Baby I Remember You" — 3:19 Charts and certifications Year–end charts Sales and certifications Cover versions *Swedish dansband Wizex covered the song in 1977, featuring Kikki Danielsson on lead vocals. The song was later rereleased on Danielsson's 2001 compilation album Fri. *Chris Conti recorded a dance version of "Lost in France" as a single, released in 1995. Personnel Credits are adapted from liner notes of The World Starts Tonight. ;Technical and production *Dave Harris – assistant engineering *Ashley Howe – engineering *Andrew Hoy – production co-ordination *David Mackay – arranging, engineering, producer *George Nicholson – engineering *Ronnie Scott – producer *Simon Wakefield – assistant engineering *Steve Wolfe – producer ;Sounding *Bonnie Tyler – vocal ;On instruments *Terry Britten – guitar *Dave Christopher – guitar *Mo Foster – bass guitar *Barry Guard – percussion *Simon Phillips – drums *Alan Tarney – bass guitar, guitar *Steve Wolfe – guitar References External links * Category:1976 singles Category:Bonnie Tyler Category:Bonnie Tyler songs Category:Songs written by Ronnie Scott (songwriter) Category:Songs written by Steve Wolfe Category:Songs about France